Prankside of the Force: Wes Janson, Jedi Knight
by Wes-Janson
Summary: Wes Janson becomes a Jedi.
1. Default Chapter

Never let a crazy beta work with a crazy author; the results can sometimes be disastrous. -Teh Beta  
  
post 1  
  
'I've got a bad feeling about this' thought Wes Janson. Wes was in the objective for the mission, namley the office of a general. He had just laid the package when he had a hunch he was about to get caught. Not admitting defeat easily, Janson quickly jumped into the air vent leading into the office. He had modified the cover to swilg up and down, making covert entryand exit much more simple. He crawled down the air shaft far enough to ensure that the target would not see him then waited. The target sat down, and begain to do papperwork and other activites, then opend the desk and cursed as something poped out. Suddenly Ewok music blared, and a Ewok shaped Ballon self inflated, all trigerd by the desk opening.  
  
"Yub Yub, Wedge" Wes mouthed off to himself. Wedge did not reply, as he did not hear the coment, but he continued loudly shouting. Not wanting to pass up such an oprotunity, Wed slowley slid backwards in the air shaft and exited, all made possible by the yelling general. Sneaking up behind the General, Wes grabed him in a chokehold and administerd a massive noogie, then ran out of the office slowing only to shout  
  
"Yub Yub Veggie."  
  
In the Brig 6 hours later he was still laughing to himself over the prank. The baloon had a holocam in it, and Wes couldnt wait to print out the picture of the expression on Wedge's face and give it to all the Rouge's, Wraith's, and anyone else who he saw. Wes was beganing to get hungry, when Luke Skywalker came in the brig.  
  
"Hey Luke, you planing a jailbreak?"  
  
"No, Wes. I posted your bail. What the sith were you thinking hiding in an airduct?"  
  
"I dunno, I just had a hunch that Wedge was about to come back."  
  
"Wes, you have been having a lot of hunches recently."  
  
"So hunches are not just the domain of Jedi, youre jealous."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. I also have a huch. May I do a quick mindprobe?"  
  
"Sure, as long as you dont spoil my next Wedge prank."  
  
"I wont be readin any thoughts you might have Wes."  
  
Luke put his hands on Wes's head and concentrated for a moment, then suddenly he jolted backwards and fell on his rear as if shoved.  
  
"Wes" Luke said as he got back up "my suspicions were correct, you have force potentel." 


	2. post 2

post2  
  
"Janson has what?"   
  
Wedge was confused.   
  
"He's submitted retirment pappers to me" Gavin Darklighter, the commander or Rouge Squadron, replied.   
  
"Janson, retiring?" Wedge had still not regained his composure.   
  
"Wedge, cmon, he's been in the military his entire adult life. How come his retiring is so much of a suprise ?"   
  
"I just never took him for the retiring type. He has to much fun pulling Ewok pranks on us."   
  
There was a knock on the door, and Captain Corran Horn enterd the room.   
  
"Uh, sir's, I just got some disturbing news."   
  
"What, did Valyn help Booster smuggle gliterism ?"   
  
"Dont even joke about that Wedge." Corran shot Wedge a dirty look "I'm flying a supply shuttle to the Jedi Academy, as well as a new student. Wes Janson ." 


	3. post 3

Post 3

* * *

Consciousness came slowley for Wedge Antilles.   
  
"Easy there Wedge, you just fainted." Corran spoke.   
  
"Uh, I think I was halucinating." Wedge still seemed dumbfounded.   
  
"No, Wedge, you wernt. Wes does have Jedi potentel. And as scary as the thought is, Luke is going to train him."   
  
"I need a drink" Wedge was stil in deep disbelief. Gavin spoke up.   
  
"Lets go to this nice little tapcafe I found. The Whyren's reserve there is of a particulary good year.   
  
"I'll buy. Gavin, Corran, is this real ?"   
  
"Yes Wedge it is. Youre going to have a bump on your head from that fall to prove it ."   
  
"Sith Spit. Wes is going to be using Jedi tricks to pull pranks on us now."   
  
Corran snorted in an attempt to keep from laughing. Wedge and Gavin stared at him with annoynce.   
  
"Guys, the 'Jedi Mind tricks' as you call them, happen to be my specility. I'll be immune to them, unless Wes is exceprionly good at it.   
  
The three friends went drank several bottles of Whyren's, and were still disturbed by the newest Jedi trainee.

* * *

"Corran, how are you going to pilot this shuttle with a hangover?"   
  
"I'm not going to pilot it Wes, you are. In return I'll give you a little instruction on the way to Yavin."   
  
"Ok, I'll pilot it."   
  
"Good padawan"   
  
"What did you call me ?" Wes seemed mainly curious about learning what he precived as a new curse word.   
  
"Padawan. Luke recently found some records of the old jedi order. Padawan was the rank of a trainee before he beacame a Knight. Actualy, my father was a padawan when the purges forced him to go underground ." the shuttle jumped to hyperspace.   
  
"Ok, Wes. Lets go to the ships hold." They walked into the hold and corran set a small coin on the ground and they both sat down on the floor   
  
"Ok Wes, I'm very weak with telekenitcs, but I can demostrate how to move this coin." The coin slowley, and irregulary, moved foward across the floor until it hit Wes's boot.   
  
"Ok Wes. Imagine the coin, now see it moving foward across the floor." Wes stared hard at the coin, nothing happend.   
  
"Awww, I was trying to throw it at you."   
  
"Thats why it didnt work Wes. You have to focus. It's not easy but can be done." Wes tryed again, concetrating so hard that he begain to sweat. The coin moved, barley.   
  
"WoooHoooooo I did it I did it I did it I did it" Wes envolped Corran in a massive hug, knocking him to the ground.   
  
"Uh, Wes. My wife would be jealous."   
  
"Oh, uh, sorry Corran."   
  
"Now Wes, keep pratcing on it for a few more hours. I'm going to go to bed. Try to not make that much noise.   
  
"Aww, cmon Corran. Besides, I doubt I'll do much more than I've done so far."   
  
"Maybe. maybe not. One thing is certain, you are trying to hard. Let the Force flow through you wes dont force it, let it guide you. Think of it like youre balancing a plate on a stick. If youre slow and careful it will work, but if you try to move to quick or force it to work it wont work for more than a second before breaking, and once you have praticed for a long time you can run along with the plate on the stick like a clown." Janson appeared mildly annoyed at the end of the analogy." Just focus and relax into it, instead of forcing it."   
  
"Ok, Corran. I'll try. If anything, I ought to be able to pull pranks on Wedge. Night Corran"   
  
What the sith was Luke thinking in deciding training Wes as a Jedi was Corrans Final thought as he went to sleep. 


	4. post 4

Post 4

* * *

When Corran woke up in the morning he saw something odd on the holo game table that served as the morning, mid day, and evening meal table as well.   
  
It was an Ewok in NR flight orange apparently dancing. And singing?   
  
'_What the Sith_ ?' Corran wondered. Corran walked over to Lt. Kettch, picked him up, and shouted into the comlink in the Ewok's hand, "Janson!" Loud. Really loud.   
  
Corran heard a thump from a supply cabinet and a curse as someone jerked, banging his head Corran assumed.   
  
Before Wes could exit, Corran took a small hydrospanner and jammed in into the lock of the locker, trapping Wes inside.   
  
"Okay Wes, don't hit the door and break my spanner. Use the Force to move it. If you get out within 10 minutes you get breakfast." Corran smirked, "and Wes... clear your thoughts. Remember 'of the Darkside hunger is.'"   
  
Surprising Corran, curses did not emanate from the locker.   
  
Suddenly, Wes exited the locker next to the one he had been in. "Oops, I removed the barrier between the two last night. I sorta fell asleep, and had a dream about you locking me in."   
  
Corran sighed. "Well, since you're out so quick, you make breakfast."   
  
"Awww, I did something smart and I have to make breakfast. Goodie, I get to make meself a lot to eat."   
  
Corran rubbed his head 


End file.
